Talk:Yoshimori Sumimura
Working on a plot outline. Not sure why someone skipped the rest and went straight to Kokuboro, I guess it had more action. As for plot sections, I still don't know. I made the ones for the Battles page, and some of those could work if you ignore the multiple Kokuboro sections. I'm open to suggestion, because I figure Tokine's plot would cover mostly the same events up to a certain point. - Dap00 00:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : I think a good outline (Using titles) Would be something like: *The Shadow Organization *Cake Time *Masamori : And other's. I don't know, that can be changed and expanded. Play around with it, you might come up with something awesome. -'The' Abbster 03:25, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking, the only episode that never made sense to me order-wise was The Best Cake in the World. Why not place it immediately after The Sweet Ghost and finish up that plotline right away? I guess they wanted to give the impression that the ghost had been around a while, which is fine, but in terms of writing up a plot, to me it just makes more sense to put all of that under the same heading. I was thinking either "Cabbages Before Dying" or "Saving Patissier Chikuwa" for both parts of that. Oh, I figured the smaller heading was better for any story that's wrapped up in two episodes or less. - Dap00 08:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::That could work. The Patissier Ghost WAS very random in the series and didn't exactly fit into the whole storyline, which is probably why I'm confused as hell right now. Anyway, I like the Cabbages Before Dying one better xD. We should totally make a heading for when Masamori comes back to Karasumori, because it revealed some sides of Yoshimori's character. -'The' Abbster 16:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Some more title ideas I had. Edit/add as needed, and I'll check back here before I post each new section, in case someone came up with something better: - Dap00 00:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Episodes 19-20: never came up with a title for these, so I forgot to summarize them. I'll do that today, for this page and the episode summaries. - Dap00 19:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: I like it. Go for it. -'The' Abbster 01:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Council of Twelve is a little odd in that it doesn't really have a common theme with the episodes before or after it, so maybe that gets its own section. I also think Kokuboro's section (well, their first section, anyway) should start right after that point. Maybe something like this: - Dap00 17:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *Kokuboro's Opening Moves (eps 33-36) *Fallen Friend (eps 37-38) *Battle Preparations (eps 39-43) *Kekkaishi Make Bad Hostages (eps 44-45) *Breaking the Castle (eps 46-48) *The Fall of Kokuboro (eps 49-52) New Box Hey Salubri, nice job on the new infobox :) -'The' Abbster 00:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Plots Much as I hate to admit it, our recent "visitor" had a point. (Maybe I took it wrong, I just hate being criticized with bad grammar.) Anyway, I have been neglecting Yoshimori's plot, and technically the part immediately after the anime ends would be more or less the same as what's under Kiyoko's plot, so once I properly cite that, it shouldn't take long to edit it for Yoshimori. I have a theory that if we (or maybe I) focus on characters that appear the most frequently (Yoshi, Masa, Tokine), then copy and edit their plots for characters who most often appear with them (Sen, Shu, Souji, Council members), this would go much faster. And as someone who's technically re-written that Yoshi vs. Sen, Shu, and Dai scene almost three times, I think it could work. - Dap00 18:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, I'll try to expand it too so I don't feel like a lazy bum. -'The' Abbster :: That Kokuboro confusion is because someone skipped the whole 1st section summaries and only did the very last part of it. I've been meaning to go back and fill that in, forgot all about it. I've been focusing on the chapters after the anime, so most of the manga summaries for the anime-related chapters aren't done yet. - Dap00 10:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: I know. There's not enough scans I can put in for the Julia section of the plot so excuse me if they're a bit random. -'The' Abbster 20:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Doesn't bother me. In most cases Ryujin can find cleaner scans, so lately I haven't bothered adding any unless they're really clean to begin with. The whole Julia thing kinda had the feel of an anime filler arc, so I doubt anyone will complain about randomness. - Dap00 23:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I think we need to seriously consider dividing Yoshimori's page into multiple pages somehow. Plot by itself is becoming a beast to edit correctly, and it's only going to get harder as more is added. At any rate, his sections will be much longer than any other character's, so a few sections can easily standalone on a page together (the intro through History, possibly, with Plot starting on a 2nd page, and a 3rd page for everything below that). I'm pretty sure this will become an issue with most Kekkaishi, eventually, so we may want to have some sort of guideline in place when it does. Really, with the way Plot is looking, it may be better to hide the text under a title, until someone specifically wants to view it by clicking on it. - Dap00 16:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : We could use that show hide thing. In fact, I just found them. Installing now. -'The' Abbster 18:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, good. Wasn't really sure how to add those or the scroll boxes, so I'm really glad you do. - Dap00 00:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)